Even the Gods Keep Secrets
by AynonomusAngel
Summary: Somethings happen. What happens when children come? Children of them? They aren't married in this time but where the children come from they are. The children are from the future. (Pairings are Percy/Annabeth Jason/Piper Travis/Katie Leo/Reyna Rachel/Octavian Chris/Clarisse Nico/Thalia Luke/Zoe Silena/Beckendorf Malcom/Bianca and other minor ones.) Not everyone is dead in this.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first story. I hope it's okay, I'm used to writing original works not fanfics so… hope you enjoy. Also I'm writing this with percabethforever2511. Hope you enjoy!**

**Anything underlined is Greek and Anything Italicized is Latin**

* * *

**Percy pov**

"Campers!" Chiron calls at lunch, "The gods have called for the following to come to Olympus immediately after lunch. Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Travis, Katie, Leo, Reyna, Rachel, Octavian, Chris, Clarisse, Nico, Thalia, Luke, Zoe, Silena, Beckendorf, Malcolm, and Bianca. They have things to discuss with you."  
I look around the room to my friends asking them silent questions. We all shrug and go back to eating. When lunch ends we all meet up at Thalia's tree.

* * *

We all look to each other as we stand in front of the doors to the throne room on Olympus. The doors are opened by a girl barely thirteen years old. Her eyes widen when she sees us. She calls out in Latin, _Quick! Hide! It's them!_

She opens the doors wider, then jogs over to the corner farthest from the door. We walk in and see the gods sitting on their thrones. We bow to Zeus then to our parents. "Heroes!" Zeus thunders. **{Sorry couldn't resist XD}** "We have important news to tell you. Children you can come out. It is alright."

There's a slight hesitation in Zeus's voice when he speaks Greek at this time and he also looked warily at us as he did so.

We look to where the gods are looking and where the girl ran to. Out of the shadows come ten children no older than thirteen. "Well, introduce yourselves," Hera says in a surprisingly sweet, motherly voice.

Nine of them step backwards leaving one girl standing alone at the front of the group. Her hair alternating colors between blonde and black. She draws in a deep breath and opens her eyes, a mix of sea green and gray. "I am Olympia Jackson," she says confidently, "There, not so hard, come on you guys." **{almost put y'all there, I'm a southerner.}**

Hesitantly the others do as the first does.

"I am David Grace."

"I am Aria Castellan."

"Gemma Zhang."

"Tanner Beckendorf."

"Kevin Stoll."

"Daniel Chase." **{We'll just pretend that Annabeth and Malcolm are fully related}**

"Valarie Thompson." **{Rachel and Octavian's daughter}**

"Cameron Rodriguez."

"Serenna Valdez."

The children look scared for some reason. I'm about to speak but Tanner starts to look between Cameron and Kevin, "Alright which one of you was it?"

No one answers him but Olympia simply walks up to Kevin and slaps him. He drops something- a wallet maybe- and holds his cheek. She picks it up and gives it to Tanner.

"Well, Children, go to the table and start your homework, Olympia, I will be there in a moment to teach you Trig, as for you, heroes, if you want you can go with them after we talk to you." Athena states and the kids run out of the room.

I ask, "Who were they?"

"Isn't it obvious? They are your children." Dad states.

"But how do they exist?" Katie asks.

"That you will have to ask them. Even we do not know that part." Demeter says.

"So… can we follow them now? I'd like to ask them questions." Malcolm asks.

"Yes you may," Zeus says with a wave of his hand.

We leave and follow Athena to the room the children are in. Olympia and Serenna are sitting together doing Math. Cameron and Daniel are sitting doing Science. Aria, Tanner, Gemma and David are doing Language Study it seems. Valerie is doing History and Kevin is doing English. I look at the books and see that they are doing fifth grade work except for Olympia, she's doing work that a senior in high school would do. "Hey, Olympia. I need help with this problem." Serenna says.

Olympia gets up and helps her. For a few minutes we just stand there and watch them. Suddenly Olympia looks up and around the room. "Hey, where's Skye?"

The others look around and at each other. Daniel closes his eyes and says, "Over there," pointing to a shadowed corner of the room. They look over and see her.

"Skye! You were supposed to be at the throne room." Olympia scolds. Seems like she's the leader.

Skye shrugs and turns to us, "Hi, I'm Skye di Angelo."

After a few more scoldings from Olympia and David, Skye walks over to do her homework.

* * *

We stay for dinner and wait for someone to take a bite not wanting to eat until Zeus does. "Go ahead Olympia, take the first bite."

"Why? I'm me. Zeus you should take it."

"No you."

They go on like that for a few minutes until finally Olympia says, "Hera, take the first bite please so that everyone else can eat."

Hera does so and we eat. Well, that was an interesting five minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabeth POV**

Dinner was done and we were about to leave the Throne room when Poseidon, Percy's father, called him to stay behind while the others leave. I gave Percy a reassuring smile as I left the Throne room. As we walked in the hallways and were about to turn I started to speak.

"Um... I have to use the bathroom..." I said out loud so the ones at the front could hear. Everyone turned around to face me. Katie was the first to speak.

"I'll come with you. The others can go," she said nodding at the others. The others nodded agreeing. Katie looked back at me smiling.

"It doesn't matter, Katie. I can go by myself. My stomach aches right now. I might take forever in there. Just go with the others. Please?" I asked wondering if she will believe me. I bit my lip.  
Katie thought about it. I was afraid she won't buy it. She finally sighed shrugging.

"Well… Okay… But come quick or Piper and I will come and check on you. Okay?" she said with a serious look on her face. I could see she was debating on leaving with the others or spy on me. I have to watch my back.

I nodded smiling at her.  
"I will come quickly as possible."

Everyone nodded, but I could still see that Katie still didn't believe me. They started to walk. Katie followed them, but she would keep on turning around to look at her. The minute Annabeth was out of their sight she started to run the other direction toward the Throne room. I just couldn't help it. I wanted to know why Poseidon had told Percy to stay behind while the others left. There has to be something going on.  
As I reached the Throne room I could hear voices. They were close to the door. I stopped and hid behind a pole beside the room. I knew that wasn't the best place to hide, but that's all I got.

"Percy… you have to do this…" I heard Poseidon say in a serious tone. I took a deep breath and didn't even leave it go.

"No! I'm not doing this to her… I'm not going to do what you did long before… She doesn't have anyone except for Paul, Annabeth and me. If I leave her… I don't think I will be able to get her back…" Percy replied back. He should angry. That was the first time I ever heard him talk like that to his father.

"Percy… I'm telling you, because this can affect your mother's future. You and Annabeth can escape this, but Sally can't. She is a mortal. You have to…" his father said. His voice a little farther now.

"NO! I'M NOT GOING TO DO THIS TO HER! IF YOU WANT I'LL SEND ANNABETH'S AND MY KIDS TO AT LEAST CAMP HALF-BLOOD TO TRAIN, BUT I'M NOT GOING TO LEAVE MY MOM!" Percy stormed {Poseidon is telling Percy that Percy and Annabeth have to leave Sally and go somewhere else and live and Percy is saying no}.

The doors of the Throne room opened to see Percy storming off. He looked different for some reason. A different Percy…  
I ran toward him.

"Percy?"

* * *

**I hope you like it. I know it's short, but I just slammed something together and VLOA! HERE IT IS! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND THANK YOU! IT MEANS A LOT!**

* * *

_**Okay, so Aynonomus Angel here, percabethforever2511 wrote this chapter. also, just to clarify, if it is bolded and italicised it is me, Aynonomus Angel, if it is bolded and underlined it is percabethforever2511.**_

_**Hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**_


End file.
